Corrupting Purity
by J. Dragonsoul
Summary: Post-Series. One-shot. Muraki reflects about Tsuzuki and how he relates to Saki. Then Muraki fantasizes about how he would torture Saki if he had the chance.


I've got a few things to say before I let you loose to read this monster. First off, it'd be a wonderful idea if you have seen the whole series before you read this. I don't spoil many major things, just about the only thing that's mentioned is what Muraki-san intends to do with Tsuzuki and how Saki and Muraki are cough related. cough So yes.

Next, this fic's post-anime-ish, you could say. Kind of AU-ish too, I suppose. Ah, and it's got m/m stuff-ish and because Muraki and Saki's the only characters focused on… yes, you guessed it. This fic contains **incestuous hints/ideas-ish stuff**. So, if you've got a horribly allergy to that, I suggest you evacuate the area. _Now._ It's not that bad, but it's still there. So, go if you can't stand it!

Hm, that's all, me thinks! Now go get 'em, tiger! Read, read, read! And I'll say more at the end!

* * *

From the first moment I laid my eyes on him, I knew he was the one. He moved with such effortless grace, his milky white skin glowing lustrously by the church's candlelight and his eyes, oh his eyes! They sparkled like gems set on an ornament of the purest white pearl. I hungered for him, the flames of my desire consuming my body while I fought for control. Every time I saw him, the bonfire built from my lust was stoked higher and I wanted him, to possess him, to control him, to own him and claim him as mine and mine alone.

Oh, Tsuzuki-san! I knew from the beginning: even before I found what you truly were, before I learned of your glorious regenerative powers. Even before then, I knew you would be the perfect succedaneum for Saki Shindo's dead body. I knew because you embodied all that he was not. He was born an unclean child, wickedness lurking within his body, a part of his nature he could not fight, instead embracing it with open arms. He bore his mother's sins in his name, in his very existence, and so I hated him.

Tsuzuki-san, you were the other side of the coin. Innocent, caring, gentle, never wishing harm upon another being: you were the perfect antithesis of my dear, departed half-brother. Departed, but not yet dead. You did not deserve to exist, not in this world of perpetual pain and desolation. I wanted to destroy you; to rip you apart and feel your warm blood spill over my hands. Because of this opposition to his nature, you were the perfect replacement. To see your pure soul tainted with his corruption is all I desired.

And how I have dreamed of a day when those desires can be fulfilled…

...

****

****

He woke from his sleep, the little lost child of the Kazutaka family, and looked around him, wondering what had happened. The last thing he remembered was the bullet entering his body and his life-blood draining away while he died, his body draped over my legs. He tried to stand, but found he was held down to the bed by long black strands of women's hair. His luxurious green eyes gazed around him and I saw no fear in them, only the cold, calculating look that dwelled there even when we were children and he lay collapsed over me, dying.

I stayed on the opposite side of the room, allowing the shadows to obscure from his view while I let my eyes feast upon his living, breathing body. Seeing him bound to the bed, helpless and vulnerable, made me remember my encounter with Hisoka. From there, my mind could not help but wander to recall the events that occurred during the first chance encounter we had had. I felt my body react to the memories and I licked my lips, anticipating the pleasures to come.

"Hello, Saki-kun," I moved into his view and stood by the bed, looking down at his delicious body and sweet, smooth lips.

His brow furrowed as he tried to recognize me, mentally digging through the layers of age that covered my face and hid the child that I had once been. "Muraki?" He looked at me with surprise; he had obviously not expected me to be here, beside him. "Where am I?"

I reached down and brushed his hair from his eyes tenderly. "You're in my home, Saki-kun." Actually, we were still in my laboratory. As long as I was alive, I would never allow Saki to again defile the Kazutaka home with his presence.

"Muraki… you look so different." His eyes were lost now, the coldness having fled in the face of the unknown.

"It has taken me a long time to heal your wounds, brother. Many, many years." I replied, sitting on the bed beside him.

"I feel different…"

"You should."

"My body-"

"Is not your own. Yours was dying, hopelessly beyond repair. I gave you another's." Saki's eyes widened in shock and he worked his mouth while he tried to speak. I smiled at him and picked up a small surgical knife from where it lay on the bedside table. "The body I have given you though, it is far superior to your own. Observe."

I allowed the women's hair around his right hand to untangle and I picked it up hand, holding the appendage up so that he would get a good view. Slowly, I pulled the surgical blade across the top of his hand, slicing open the skin and exposing the flesh underneath while blood ran freely from his wound. He hissed in pain and I watched with delight as his face contorted to reflect his agony. _Isn't it delicious, Saki-kun?_ I thought while I set aside the surgical tool. Inside, my soul was dancing with the pleasure I gained from his pain. _I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am, my only brother. It is going to be a long time before you will be free of this. Learn to enjoy it._

"What is this?" Saki whispered in awe as he watched the wound close and heal, leaving no mark behind on his skin that would betray its former existence.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I murmured, staring at him and rubbing my thumb over the top of his hand. With my left hand, I stroked the inside of his wrist, tracing my fingertips over the scars located there.

"But… how? This can't be human." He gazed into my eyes and I saw fear dwelling within his green depths. They were so exquisite like that, open windows to his soul.

"It isn't," I replied simply and lifted up his hand once more, this time turning it around so that he could view the glorious scars that decorated it there. "This body's former owner was so disgusted with himself that he tried to end his life. As you can see, his efforts were futile. These are reasons that I chose this body for your new life, if it will really be able to be called that."

I leaned forward, inhaling the sweet essence of Tsuzuki-san's scent that clung to his skin. "That, and also the fact that this body is beautiful."

Saki's eyes widened and he jerked his hand from my grasp while trying to shrink away from me, suddenly horribly aware of his nakedness; his vulnerability. "Cut it out, Muraki," he hissed, his green eyes glinting and reflecting the fiery spirit that lay within. "You and I bare no love for each other and we both know that fact well. After all, I died trying to kill you. I would have succeeded too if it hadn't been for that old man. So, why did you save me?"

"So quickly you drive to the heart of the matter, my dear half-brother… Tsk tsk." A nasty grin slid its way across my lips and I eyed Saki dangerously. "But wouldn't you rather like to play first before business?" Somehow the surgical blade had found its way back into my hands and I was trailing it over his naked chest, its sharp edge wandering slowly over the unprotected flesh. I pressed lightly down and watched with unconcealed delight as blood welled up from the small wound before it healed, closing the open skin. I brought my eyes up to lock gazes with Saki's and I felt my skin tingle as I realized my dreams, fantasies and nightmares were going to become reality that night.

I leaned in even closer to his body, inhaling his intoxicating scent while I whispered lustily into his ear, "I've been working so hard for the past sixteen years to bring you back, Saki-kun. I think I deserve a little time to play now. Don't you agree?"

"Get the fuck off me, Muraki!" he snarled, struggling against the bonds on his body while I drew back, giving him space to rant. His eyes were wild and his free hand came flying at my face, clenched and ready to strike me with all the strength that his new body possessed. I easily moved out of his range and grabbed hold of the free limb, mentally directing the strands of hair to once more bind the limb to the bed.

Saki was cursing and shouting all this time, of course. He was not one to go down without a fight. "Muraki, you shit! I swear by all that's holy that I'm going to kill you as soon as I get free and no one will be there to save your pretty little ass this time!" Spittle flecked his lips and he gasped for breath, glaring at me with eyes reflecting the madness and impurity of his soul.

"Saki-kun," I crooned, stroking his left cheek with the tips of my fingers, "don't struggle so. I don't want your new body marred like that, even if it is temporary. I want all of your blood that is shed tonight to be done so only by myself." He shrank back as far as his bonds would let him and I smiled. "To answer your question from earlier, I saved you because _I_ want to be the one to kill you. You deserve to die, oh yes, but before then you must suffer. You must pay for your crime."

"And what's that?" Saki growled, biting viciously at my hand as I tried to stroke his face.

I smiled and shook my head. "Your crime is your existence. You should know that. You should have never existed. If you had been meant to be here, you would have been born from my mother."

"Be the child of that whore? I'd rather die!"

I reacted quickly, smacking his face furiously. "Do not speak of her like that! In fact, don't even speak of her at all! You aren't worthy of that privilege!" I took a deep breath and regained control of my emotions. I picked up a cloth from the side table and bound his mouth, gagging him so he could no longer talk. I touched his face, reveling in the hate bursting forth from his eyes. "Don't worry, little Saki. You are going to die."

I turned to his chest and once more placed the surgical blade against it. "As penance for what you called her, I'm going to carve her name into you. I'm sure the pain will be excruciating." I glanced at his sweat-slicked face and smiled, then turned back and gouged the knife in deep, slicing through his skin as if it was butter. He arched against the blade and I heard him whimper behind his gag. I moved to the next letter and dug into the skin again, smiling as I noticed his face take on an ashen color.

"I don't know about you, Saki, but I'm enjoying myself immensely." I murmured and then found my eyes wandering over the twin nipples that graced his chest. I studied them for a moment and thought up a little experiment that made my lips curl into a smile. I grabbed his right nipple hard, pinching the flesh and stretching it out, making him wince while tears sprang to his eyes. With the other hand, I used the surgical blade to slice the nipple clean off. I heard Saki's muffled scream faintly through his gag and I laid the bloody nipple back on the skin where it had been cut from. With that bloody hand, I reached up to Saki's face and wiped his tears away, leaving behind a smear of blood across his cheeks. I had never seen him cry before but I quickly found that I loved the sight. He was beautiful when he cried.

"Shhh, Saki-kun," I whispered, stroking his chest delicately. "It's fine. See? It's healed already." Through blurred eyes, he looked down and saw what I said was true. The separated flesh had rejoined together and no evidence of its former state was left except for traces of blood. I returned to my task of writing my mother's name into his chest, having to re-carve the first two letters as when I was conducting my 'experiment' his flesh had healed itself and effectively erased the letters.

When I was done, I sat back and viewed my handiwork appreciatively. "That's so much better." I licked my lips and felt suddenly very hot. Standing, I took off my heavy white coat, draping it over a nearby chair. I then returned to Saki except I did not sit on the side of the bed this time but instead I merely stood next to it.

I tapped the bloody knife against my chin thoughtfully, murmuring quietly, "What to do, what to do? So many choices… How am I to decide what to do with you, Saki-kun?" He did not reply to this question, partially because he had a gag in his mouth and partially because it was rhetorical. I knew damn well what I was going to do with him and nothing he said could change that. Unless, of course, he had a good idea for the torturing of a regenerative body but I sincerely doubted that, even if he did, he would share it with me.

Suddenly, I recalled with a burst of inspiration, you might say, a Greek myth. The story of Prometheus and how he brought fire, something that only the gods possessed, to Man. When Zeus, the ruler of the gods, discovered that Prometheus had done this, he brought the Titan to a mountain where he chained the immortal down and from that day forward, Zeus sent for an eagle every morning to eat the Titan's liver. However, since Prometheus was immortal, every day his liver would grow back only to be eaten by the eagle again the next morning.

It was so suited for Saki's current situation that I couldn't help but laugh at loud. Saki watched me with eyes full of fear and apprehension but I didn't want to let him in on the story. I felt powerful, god-like. I was my family's avenging eagle and I had come to tear this man apart.

Briefly, I considered actually following the myth and eating Saki's liver but that idea was quickly squashed. My medical knowledge warned me of the dangers one risked from cannibalism and although I would thoroughly enjoy the look on Saki's face when I consumed his liver raw before him, I knew that I might have to suffer from the act later on.

With a sudden motion brought to life by the inspiration of a moment, I swiped my blade forward and cut his right ear off. I picked up the severed flesh and licked the blood off of it, grinning with teeth stained red as I watched Saki squirm with the pain I inflicted on him. I held the ear back to the stump left behind and waited for a bit. Nothing happened. I nodded in confirmation. "Just as I suspected. Your own true flesh won't heal itself as your new body will." I gently placed the ear upon the nearby table and sat back on the bed beside Saki.

The smell of his sweat invaded my senses the closer I drew to him. I could almost taste his fear on the tip of my tongue, it was so tangible. I bent over his prone form until my nose almost touched the curve in his neck and I breathed onto his skin, watching the flesh ripple and shudder in reaction. I drew closer and bit the flesh, tasting the tangy sweat and fear that coated Saki's body.

_Or was it Tsuzuki's? Was I tasting Saki or Tsuzuki? When Saki inherited the body, did it become his? Or is it still of Tsuzuki? What happened to the soul of the body? Which now inhabits its bone, muscle and blood?_

I drew away from Saki as these strange thoughts entered my head. Did it matter? The nerves were connected to Saki. He would feel the pain. That was all I wanted. I mentally shook off the feelings and returned my attentions to Saki.

It was a long night ahead of the both of us. I had many plans for him, none of which he would derive any pleasure from… though he might yet learn to.

I myself on the other hand would thoroughly take delight in everything I did to him. There were no doubts about that.

And after that, Tsuzuki-san could have his body back. I had plans for the Shinigami too and I was sure that I would derive much more pleasure from that experience then from anything I could do to Saki.

I could not suppress the shudder of delight that ran down my back at that thought and as I began my ministrations upon Saki's prone form, I was haunted by the image of a pair of delicate amethyst eyes.

...

****

****

Tsuzuki-san… It could have been different.

If only we had met in another time, another place, in a world without Saki Shindo…

If we had met in a world such as that, I could have loved you…

* * *

Hm, now that it's over, what to say. First of all, that didn't happen. It was Muraki fantasizing. Yay for that. And I think in the manga Muraki didn't like his mother. But… that didn't work for me. ;; And I'm going by anime and nothing about his mother was explored in the anime so I've got free reign there.

I was motivated to write this fic 'cause I was really interested in Saki and the relationship between him and Muraki-san. That and there's absolutely no Saki/Muraki fics out there. ((cries)) Why not? They're great together! Other than the whole being related thing… O.o;; I figured Muraki would do horrible things to Saki because he hates him so and I really would've gone into more ((cough)) _depth _((cough)) with the whole thing but… I don't write that stuff and FF.N has no NC-17 category. Too bad, eh? XD

I apologize if Muraki was ever OOC during the fic. I tried to keep a good hold on his character but it might've slipped up. Helpful reviews about that stuff are welcome!! And about OOC, I don't think anyone writing about Saki could get OOC with him. ((lol)) He was in a flashback in the anime for, what? Twenty seconds? Not much time to build character for us to go OOC on, heh. But just in case, I watched episode 12 over again to make sure I knew about what little character he presented. Though I have to say, I found that to be a bit of an anticlimactic grand scheme for the good doctor... . I might be wrong about his eye color too. In the flashbacks, they were in black and white so it was hard to tell so I had to go by his floating head but that whole thing was tinted green. O.o;;

And for those of you who might point out in the last line, Muraki said that "I could have loved you" and Muraki really did love Tsuzuki in the anime… eh, I think that's really debatable. In my opinion, Muraki merely wanted Tsuzuki's body to bring Saki back and yeah, he might've fucked Tsuzuki if he was given the chance but it would've been a totally not loving thing. I think the Saki thing blinded him to the possibility to love Tsuzuki (it's not a good idea to love someone if you're just gonna cut their head off) and so I reflected that in the fic. I think though if there was an AU with no Saki, Muraki would not be quite so insane and he and Tsuzuki could have a healthy, loving relationship. But... where would all the fun be then? XD

On a humorous note though, when Saki said, "I would have succeeded too if it hadn't been for that old man," it totally made me think of Scooby Doo and how the villains always say, "I would've done it too if it hadn't been for those pesky kids!" ((lol)) That was _so_ unintentional. ;;

Review, review! I'll love you all forever if you do! ((glomps)) Please?!

P.S. For those of you who might be wondering about that last chapter for my Trigun fic… I'm working on it. ((cries)) I really am… and I'm _so_ sorry for the delay.


End file.
